fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Davin Vamiro
Davin Vamiro is the second master of Blazing soul and one of the most influential mages in the country of Bantia. He is the father of two children, Leo Vamiro and Shelly Vamiro, and was married to Yoshi Vamiro before her death delivering their second child. Davin’s kind nature and strong belief in second chances has helped the guild grow by leaps and bounds. His combined use of Muscle, Needle, and Poison magic has gained him the nickname “Iron Blowfish”. Appearance Davin is a tall muscular man with brown skin, green eyes, and greying blue hair. His guild mark is located in the centre of his chest and is colored bright red. He also has several tattoos on both arms an his back. His right arm has a Chinese dragon wrapped around its entire length, and his left arm has a barb wire mark around his bicep and a sword on the back of his forearm. The ones on his back are composed of a birds wing on the right side and a bat's wing on the left. His guild mark is located in the centre of his chest and is colored bright red. His normal attire makes him look like a body builder, often causing strangers to question whether he is actually the guild master or not. He normally wares a red headband to keep his hair out of his face. He wears a yellow muscle shirt with a blue collar and a pair of red wrist bands. He wears a pair of baggy blue held up with a large belt and sandals. Unknown to most, his shirt and wristbands are weighted, with the shirt weighting 200 pounds and the wristbands weighting 25 pounds each. This helps him keep his muscle mass up while watching over the guild. When he fights seriously, he removes both his shirt and wristbands to free up his movement. Personality Davin seems to be a very easygoing person. He speaks in a smooth, authoritative tone and is well respected by everyone from the guild. He seems to always be in very high spirits, and is very quick to forgive and very slow to anger. He considers everyone in the guild to be his family, and will even take on the Magic Counsel to protect them. People also note that he is a very good licenser, as well as being very easy to talk to. He is capable of defusing a situation by just talking with people and would prefer not to use violence if he can help it. One of the biggest problems the Magic Counsel has with Davin is his tendency to take in criminals. Davin will often sit down with criminals and talk with them about what they have done. People who are truly dangerous, he will personally turn in to the authorities. But someone who regrets what they have done, or where forced to commit crimes, will be given a choice by Davin. Ether they can willingly turn themselves in, and have Davin help them through it, or join the guild and work to atone for what they have done. For all his faults, Davin values his two kids above all else. Ever since the death of his wife, he has taken extra care that they have everything they could have ever needed. While he has let Leo reach out on his own, he is especially concerned for Shelly's since she began going out on jobs. Their have been many theories about why this could be, however most of the guilds longer running members know it is because she so closely resembles her late mother. History For the first 16 years of his life, Davin worked as a farmer in Bantia, using his natural affinity with Muscle Magic to do the heavy lifting. When a group of bandits attacked to farm where he lived, Davin swore that he would get revenge. He trained in Needle and Poison Magic for 4 years and, at the age of 20, he went after the bandits. When he found them however, he realised that they stole food for their families because a storm had destroyed their crops. Realising they had to steal to survive, Davin realised that sometimes good people had to do bad things, and offered them a job at his farm. Davin decided to leave the farm and continue to help people, quickly earning a reputation of someone of a merciful nature. Over the next 20 years, Davin traveled all over the world and shut down several criminal organisations, often taking care of people who regret what they have done, and turning in hardened criminals to the Magic Counsel. In his travels, he formed a small team with two other independent mages Jayapura Marsh and Groz Damalton. The three of them together became nearly unstoppable in any job they took on, and where recognised far and wide as dark guild hunters. Along the way he became known as the Iron Blowfish for his combined use of Muscle, Needle, and Poison Magic. However, despite the teams success, Davin began to miss having a place to call home. When the three mages headed their separate ways, Davin decided to head back to Bantia to look for a home. When he returned, he joined the Blazing Souls guild and fell in love with S-class mage Yoshi Vamiro. After quickly rising to become the guild ace, he and Yoshi married and had two children, a boy and a girl. Unfortunately, Yoshi died during the birth of his second child do to complications, leaving Davin heartbroken with a newborn baby and a 3 year old to take care of. After burying his wife, Davin raised his two kids around the guild and came to view every member of his guild as a part of his family. 8 years later, when the 1st guild master retired, she nominated Davin to succeed her. His first act as guild master was to open up the guild to anyone, especially people who wish to turn their life around. Because of this, the guild began to grow by leaps and bounds, as well as attracting the attention of the Magic Counsel, who often accuse him of harboring criminals. Undeterred by this, Davin watched for 10 years as his children grew into bright young mages and the guild grew to become one of the most successful in the entire country of Bantia. Magic and Abilities Muscle Magic - By using Muscle Magic, Davin is able to boost his already impressive strength beyond what most people are able to attain. It also lets Davin harden his skin to become as strong as steel, allowing him to fight armed opponents with just his bare hands and not have to worry about injury. Davin controls the spells of this magic in increments, knowing that he could very easily kill someone should he put his full power behind every punch. This increases in increments, from ten percent, twenty percent, twenty five percent, fifty percent, seventy percent and One hundred percent. *'Smash Hammer' - The most basic spell Davin has developed for his Muscle Magic. Davin will simply punch an opponent with his incredible strength. While generally un-innovative as far as dealing damage is concerned, Davin's strength make in an incredibly dangerous attack to deal with head on. *'Smash Lariat' - A simple attack Davin has developed for combat. After increasing his muscle mass, Davin will slam his forearm into an opponent, often launching them away with the impact. while somewhat more powerful than his Smash Hammer attack, it is considerably easier to predict, thanks to Davin's large frame being easy to spot coming. Needle Magic - A magic that allows Davin to produce sharp spikes from all over his body, enhancing the damage dealing potential of his punches and kicks. By combining Needle Magic with his Muscle Magic, Davin is able to greatly improve his damage output. Seeing as this also makes his attacks much more lethal, Davin prefers to only use this Magic when he is forced to. *'Spikes' - A basic spell Davin uses to ward off multiple attackers at once. He will cross his arms over his head, hunker down, and project spikes from his arms, shoulders, and back in all directions. this proves as an ideal defense, as the spikes are as hard as metal, and protect Davin from harm even against weapons. *'Nail Knuckle' - Davin will strike his opponents with a spine covered limb, inflicting more damage than he would with just his Muscle Magic thanks to the added spikes. Despite it's name, Davin will use this attack with any limb he can, sometimes confusing opponents as to what he is attempting to do. *'Nail Roller' - Davin will curl into a ball and sprout spines from all over his body. He will then roll towards his opponent and run them over with the spikes sprouting from his body. the speed of his rotations, combined with his large bulk, make this attack incredibly difficult to stop, allowing him to rip through walls without even slowing down. *'Nail Press' - A more situational attack, though one Davin rarely uses. After sprouting spins from his forearms and shoulders, Davin will rush at his opponents and crush them between himself and whatever he pushes them into. Again, his incredible strength allows him to charge through several obstacles at once, further increasing his damage output. Superhuman Strength – Through his life, Davin has worked to become very muscular, being able to punch thorough stone walls with little effort. As well as arm strength, Davin’s leg muscles are equally as powerful, allowing him to kick huge boulders and jump over 40 feet into the air. This makes him a particularly difficult opponent to face in close combat, as his crushing blows can cripple even the most durable of foes. Incredibly Skilled Unarmed Combatant - To accompany his physical strength, Davin has trained throughout most of his life to create several of his own personalised styles of fighting. He has two that he uses most frequently, both for different situations. The first is for when he is fighting one on one, and somewhat resembles a style of kickboxing. It utilises short and tight motions to minimise any openings he might create with large swings. Countering that, Davin's second fighting style is mostly for dealing with large groups of enemy's, using wide swings and large movements to knock out several opponents at once. Incredible Durability - Natural for someone of his impressive physique, Davin is particularly hard to bring down. He can shrug off powerful spells almost effortlessly, even without the use of his magic, and even then he can take quite a bit of damage before going down. When using his Muscle Magic he appears to become indestructible, as his skin hardens to further protect himself from harm. Average intelligence – While Davin’s main asset is his physical abilities; his intelligence, while never suffering, has never gotten him noticed. Preferring to settle thing in a direct manner as oppose to thinking of complex strategies is more Davin’s style. While this holds true for most things, Davin has proven to be quite innovative when fighting, leading opponents into detrimental positions in the midst of combat. Trivia *Before his kids where born, he use to smoke a pack a day. *He quit at the behest of Yoshi before the two married. *He is notorious for his dad jokes, but only around Leo and Shelly. *He is fairly technologically inept. Stats Category:Guild Master Category:Caster-Mage Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Blazing Soul Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mages Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Martial Artist Category:Human